igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Igrzyska widziane innymi oczami
Skoro na innych stronach piszą opowiadania związane z tematyką danej wiki, ja postanowiłam napisać tutaj opowiadanie związane z IŚ. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Akcja się dzieje w czasie ok. 50-58 Głodowych Igrzysk. Opowiadać będzie moja wymyślona bohaterka i prawdziwy bohater: Rebecca Thunderclap i Haymith Abernathy. Rozdział 1 Właśnie rozpoczął się ten przeklęty przez wszystkich mieszkańców dwunastego dystryktu dzień. Dożynki. Dziś dwójka trybutów wyruszy na pewną śmierć. Zapewne będą to mieszkańcy Złożyska, tacy jak ja. Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Nazywam się Rebecca Thunderclap, mam 15 lat. Mieszkam z mamą i dwójką rodzeństwa w małym domku na Złożysku. Jako typowi mieszkańcy dwunastki wszyscy mamy ciemne włosy, oliwkową skórę i szare oczy. No, cóż muszę się modlić, by nie wybrano mnie na trybuta. W ciągu trzech lat mam już trzydzieści pięć wpisów. Moja rodzina jest bardzo biedna. W naszym sąsiedzctwie mieszka mnóstwo podobnych rodzin. Od bardzo dawna, nikt z dystryktu dwunastego nie wygrał Głodowych Igrzysk. Tym razem będziemy obchodzić Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. Nie mamy pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Dziś mój młodszy brat będzie brał udział w dożynkach po raz pierwszy. Wstaję z łóżka i ubieram się w moje najlepsze ubranie. Wyciągam z szafy zieloną sukienkę za kolana. Jest już stara, odziedziczyłam ją po starszej siostrze, która umarła podczas Igrzysk. Mam nadzieję, że nie podzielę jej losu. Podchodzę do lustra. Czeszę swoje długie, czarne włosy. Upinam je w kok na czubku głowy. Wstaję i idę na śniadanie. Mama już nie śpi. Właśnie parzy ziołowy napar na uspokojenie. I nie tylko dla nas- być może przyszłych trybutów, ale też dla siebie. Gdyby któreś z nas zostałoby wybrane, ona nie przeżyłaby tego psychicznie. Sześć lat temu ojciec zginął w kopalni, z powodu zatrucia gazem. Cztery lata temu moja siostra została wybrana na Igrzyska. Od tamtej pory bardzo dbam o mamę. Potrzebuje mojego wsparcia. Pomagam szykować jej śniadanie. Mamy trzy kaczki, kiedyś złapane przez ojca. Zastawiał pułapki na łące, a gdy kaczka się złapała, leczył ją i umieszczał w ogrodzie. Teraz, choć mamy niewielkie podwórko stoi na nim malutka chatka, w której mieszkają. Składają jajka, wykluwaja się młode, a gdy któraś z kaczek jest już stara, zabijamy ją, dzięki czemu mamy pożywienie. Dobrze sobie radzimy pomimo przeciwności losu. Na śniadanie schodzą Anabele, moja młodsza siostra i Fabian, mój młodszy brat. Jemy jajecznicę, choć jest jej mało to prawdopodobnie nasz ostatni posiłek razem. Wybija godzina jedenasta. Wychodzimy na plac. Mama staje z tyłu wraz z innymi dorosłymi. Ja i Fabian idziemy zapisać się. Nakłuwają nam palce i zapisują. Stajemy po swoich stronach. Posyła mi przerażone spojrzenie. Chciałabym go uspokoić, ale sama jestem zbyt przestraszona. Odwracam się w stronę podium. Stoi tam burmisztrz i wysłanniczka z kapitolu. Ma długie fioletowe włosy, z błękitnymi pasemkami. Uśmiecha się do kamer. Ja tam nie widzę powodów do radości. Wzdycham. Nadchodzi dwunasta. Burmisztrz oznajmia, że w tym roku zamiast dwóch, zostanie wybranych czterech trybutów. Moje szanse na nie wybranie maleją. Rozdział 2 Patrzę jak ta z kapitolu... Venoma Alatee! Tak ona tak się nazywa. Venoma grzebie w kuli z karteczkami. Kula jest prawie pełna. Mam trzydzieści pięć wpisów. Modlę się, abym to nie była ja. Odczytuje nazwisko... to nie ja. Oddycham z ulgą. Mała, dwunastoletnia dziewczynka z mojego sąsiedztwa. Ma na imię Linda Ferro. Szkoda mi jej. Jest bardzo sympatyczna. Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że to nie ja. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Jeszcze jeden los... Maysilee Donner. Młoda dziewczyna z kupieckiej rodziny. Stoi obok swojej siostry i Alice Nons (takie imię wymyśliłam mamie Katniss). Znam ją dobrze. Jest moją koleżanką ze szkoły. Widzę jak idzie dziarsko w stronę platformy. Staje obok Lindy. Teraz Venoma zanurza dłoń w kuli z imionami chłopców. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie Fabian. Lucian Mortenson. Chłopiec ze Złożyska. Mały, chudy, niedożywiony. Staje wystraszony obok dziewcząt. Teraz Venoma wyławia drugie nazwisko. Gdy je czyta wpadam w coś w rodzaju transu. Patrzę w jego stronę. On spogląda na mnie, bo wyczuł moje spojrzenie. Potem patrzy na dziewczynę obok mnie, na Lucy Daran, swoją dziewczynę. To mój najlepszy przyjaciel i sąsiad. Pochodzi ze Złożyska. Ma ciemne włosy i szare oczy. Podchodzi na nieco sztywnych nogach na podium. Patrzy spokojnie, by nikt nie odgadł, że się boi. Tak na prawdę strach zżera go od środka. Za dobrze go znam. Haymith. Tyle naigrywał się z Kapitolu. Tyle mówił, że prezchytrzył los. Że tyle razy udało mu się uniknąć wybrania. A teraz ...? Miał już czterdzieści wpisów. Czuję, że Lucy ciężko to przeżyje. Będę musiała pocieszać przyjaciółkę. Ceremonia dobiega końca. Teraz ci, którzy chcą się pożegnać, idą na swoje prawdopodobnie ostatnie spotkanie z przyszłymi trybutami. Poszłam się pożegnać z każdym z nich, bo każdego z nich dobrze znałam. Ale najgorze pożegnanie czeka mnie z Haymithem. Znam go od dziecka. Mieszkamy blisko siebie. Nasze rodziny są podobne pod wieloma względami. Oboje straciliśmy ojców w katastrofach górniczych, ale w dwóch zupełnie innych. Mój ojciec zatruł się gazem i zmarł przed wybuchem, natomiast ojciec Haymitha umarł przygnieciony gruzami, gdy zawalił się tunel. Nasze rodziny pomagały sobie w najgorszych chwilach. Czuję jednak, że uda mu się przeżyć. Wchodzę do pokoju. Siedzi zmartwiony na kanapie. Przed chwilą wyszła od niego Lucy. Patrzy na mnie zbolałym wzrokiem. Mówi z rezygnacją. -Proszę powiedz mi, że nie przychodzisz mnie pocieszyć. -Nie. Chcę się upewnić. Pamiętasz naszą wczorajszą rozmowę?-pytam. Poprosiłam go, by w razie jeśli wybranoby mnie, żeby zajął się moją rodziną. Ja obiecałam mu to samo. Złożyliśmy sobie obietnice i mamy ich dotrzymać. -Zajmę się twoją mamą i bratem. Nie złamię obietnicy.-mówię. Wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Przytula mnie i mówi z wdzięcznością. -Dziękuję.-szepcze mi do ucha. Wchodzi strażnik pokoju. Zabierają mnie, a on jedzie do Kapitolu. Macham mu na pożegnanie. Ale on tego nie widzi, bo zamykają drzwi. Rozdział 3 Haymith Patrzę się przez okno. Dojeżdżamy do Kapitolu. Nie wiem co myśleć o tym co się stanie. Zostałem wybrany jako uczestnik rzezi. Oddaliłem się od rodzinnego dystryktu na najdłuższą jak do tej pory odległość. Wciąż w oddali widzę promyk nadziei, ale moje szanse na przeżycie są małe. Wysiadamy na stacji, kierują nas do centrum odnowy, gdzie poddają nas zabiegom ,,upiększającym". P''otem idziemy na spotkanie z stylistami. Ubieram się w górniczy strój i robi mi się niedobrze. W podobnym stroju zginął mój ojciec. Każą mi zejść na paradę trybutów. Staję na rydwanie obok Maysille Donner, za nami są mała Linda i Lucian. Wyjeżdżamy na plac. Dwunasty dystrykt jak zwykle prezentuje się nędznie. Po skończonej "przejażdżce" w końcu mogę zejść z rydwanu. Jest mi tak niedobrze, że mam wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuję. Jedziemy na 12 piętro, które, c''óż, robi wrażenie. Jest dwa razy większe niż mój dom. Niepewnie wychodzę z windy, nie ufam swoim nogom, bo wiem, że w każedj chwili mogą odmówic mi posłuszeństwa. Czuję smakowity zapach od którego skręcają mi się wnętrzności. Jedzenie. Widzę po twarzach moich znajomych, że i oni boleśnie odczuwają braki pożywienia. Gdy podchodzimuy do stołu mam ochotę rzucić się na jedzenie. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie widzałem takiej ilości jedzenia. Gdy tylko siadamy, dosłownie pożeramy to co jest na stole. Venoma dziwnie się na nas patrzy, ale nic nie mówi. Niedługo udamy sie na morderczy trening, a ja nic nie potrafię. Zginę tam. Rozdział 4 Dwa lata później. Rebecca Już jutro. Tak niedużo zostało. Czuję, że już mi się nie uda, a już nauczyłam się ufać przeczuciom. Zakładam wygodne buty i wychodzę z domu. Idę odwiedzić starego przyjaciela. Ostatnio kompletnie się załamał. Zaczął pić i syałby się wrakiem, gdyby nie ja. Jego bliscy umarli dwa tygodnie po jego zwycięstwie. Przemierzam pół miasta i kieruję swoje kroki w stronę wioski zwycięzców. Zauważam go, siedzi na huśtawce przed swoim domem. Niepokoi mnie to, że znowu trzyma butelkę alkoholu w ręce. Wchodzę na podwórze i z miejsca pytam z rozgniewaniem. -Znowu?! Patrzy na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Znowu się upił. Tym razem na prawdę wpadam w gniew. Musiałam patrzyć jak umierają jego bliscy, chroniłam ich do ostatniej chwili, tak się dla niego poświęciłam, a on dalej to robi! Podchodzę do niego i dźwigam w górę. Mimo jego protestów zabieram mu butelkę i wylewam całą jej zawartość. -Ej!- protestuje, jednak ja wciąż z uporem zaciągam go do domu i sadzam na krześle w kuchni. -Co się z tobą stało?- pytam spokojnie.- Tyle czasu trzymałeś się, a teraz znowu zacząłeś.- kręcę głową. Jestem świadoma tego, że ma poczucie winy w związku ze śmiercią trybutów z naszego dystryktu. Nalewam wodę do czajnika i wstawiam wodę na herbatę. Słyszę odgłos upadającego krzesła. Odwracam się i widzę człowieka w stanie rozpadu psychicznego. Ma podkrązone oczy, wychudł i teraz wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać. -Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej!- krzyczy.- Oni wszyscy zginęli przeze mnie! Moja matka, brat, Lucy, ci trubuci, którymi miałem się opiekować, Maysille...- mówi lamiącym się głosem. -Uspokój się. Rozumiem przez co przechodzisz... -zaczynam. -Nie nie rozumiesz!- krzyczy i wymachuje rękami, przez co niechcący strąca szklankę, która rospryskuje się w drobny mak, a jeden z odłamków rozcina mi policzek. Tymczasem Haymith przewraca się i podpala rękaw kurtki. Kręcę głową i nie zwracam uwagi na to, że krzyczy, tylko nalewam wody do kubka i polewam palące się odzienie. Biorę go pod rękę i sadzam na kanapie. Zciągam spaloną kurtkę i sprawdzam czy nic sobie nie zrobił. Czuję się zobowiązana do chronienia mojego najdalszego przyjaciela. Wtedy n zauważa, że mam przecięty policzek. -Przepraszam...- mówi.- Po prostu boję się stracić kolejną osobę, którą kocham.- mówi, a dla mnie to wyznanie jest niemal tak samo szokujące jak wiadomość o śmierci ojca. Wstaję i wybiegam z domu. Biegnę szybko na łąkę, gdzie opieram się o pień starego drzewa. Wpatruję się tępo w przestrzeń, bo nie mam pojęcia co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Rozdział 5 Stoję sztywno na placu i boję się poruszyć, bo nogi mam jak z waty i boję się, że się przewrócę. Odnajduję wzrokiem Fabiana. Patrzy przed siebie, nie okazując strachu. Rana na policzku swędzi, ale powstrzymuję się od jej rozdrapania. Na podium wchodzi Venoma Alatee i jak zwykle wesołym głosem rozpoczyna wybory. Zanurza rękę w kuli, a serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Wyciąga jedną, małą niepozorną karteczkę, która zawiera czyjś wyrok śmierci. Odwija ją i czyta radośnym głosem. -Rebecca...- serce wyrywa mi się z piersi, jedyne co czuję to strach.- ...Th...Thu...- przez chwilę usiłuje odcyfrować nazwisko, a ja śmiertelnie blednę, i w tej samej chwili, gdy słyszę swoje nazwisko, spoglądam na brata i siostrę. Stoję otępiała, aż w końcu któryś ze strażników pokoju podprowadza mnie na podium. Potykam się, kręci mi się w głowie. Staje niepewnie na swoim miejscu. Widzę swoją twarz, twarz bez wyrazu, która patrzy na mnie z monitorów. Jak przez mgłę słyszę imię drugiego trybuta. Staje obok mnie i wtedy orientuję się, kim on jest. Alan Everdeen, brat bliźniak mojego kuzyna. Rozdział 6 Ból, otępienie, strach... to jedyne co teraz czuję. Wciąż potwarzam w głowie ostatnie słowa pożegnania z rodziną. Byli tak zapłakani, że nie miałam serca ich pocieszać, po wiedziałam, że to nic nie da. Ściskam w dłoni srebrny gwizdek, zawieszony na łańcuszku. Dostałąm go dawno temu, jeszcze od taty, na szóste urodziny. Służy do tresury psów. Kiedyś mieliśmy psy, jeszcze zanim rozpętała się epidemia podczas której poumierała 1/3 zwierząt w dystrykcie. Patrzę przez okno na uciekające krajobazy. Wzdrygam się kiedy nagle słysze czyjś głos. -Wszytko dobrze?- pyta Haymith. Odwracam się szybko i czuję nieodparta ochotę zdzielenia go po twarzy. Unoszę rękę, ale zaraz potem jestem unieruchomiona jego dlonią. -Nie radzę.- mówi z smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Na widok jego miny, łzy nabiegają mi do oczu i rozklejam sie na dobre. Za dużo smutku, żalu, strachu i zdenerwowania. Zdecydoowanie za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Robię krok do przodu i momentalnie rzucam mu się na szyję i szlocham w koszulę. -Boję się.- szepczę urywanym głosem. Boję się, przeraźliwie się boję. -Dochowam obietnicy.- szepcze mi do ucha, a ja momentalnie przestaję płakać. -Dziękuję.- odszeptuję. Przytulam się do niego, a z moich policzków dalej spływają łzy. *** -Pewnie już wiesz, że mam cię przygotować do igrzysk.- mówi mój stylista. To niski mężczyzna po czterdziestce, który wygląda jakby wzięto skórę z jego głowy, naciągnęli i przyczepili z tyłu na plecach. Traktuje mnie jak kawał mięsa. Jest mi zimno, mam na sobie cienki szlafrok i wciąż z lekkim wstrętem spolądam na mój strój. To co zwykle: ciemny, ciężki i niewriarygodnie brzydki górniczy strój. Zakładam go na siebie i czuję, że jest trochę zaciasny. Spoglądam na tego śmiesznego ludzika spodełba, ale nic nie mówię, tylko spokojnie daję się wyprowadzić na miejsce, w którym wsiądziemy do rydwanów. Na rydwanie stoi mój kuzyn, Alan, ze skrzywioną miną. Podchodzę do niego. -Wszystko dobrze?- pytam. Kręci głową i spogląda mi w oczy. Rozumiemy się bez słów. Wiem, że on pogodził się ze swoim losem, tak jak ja. Rozdział 7 Ubrana w zwiewną, ciemną sukienkę z srebrnym paskiem na wysokości żeber, wychodzę, by udzielić wywiadu. Siadam na fotelu, Ceasar mnie wita, grzecznie odpowiadam. -No, Rebecco, może opowiesz nam coś o sobie?- pyta mnie uprzejmie. -Mam siedemnaście lat, pochodzę z dwunastki...- zaczynam. Czuję się jakbym stała na przesłuchaniu. -Nie, chodzi mi o czoś innego! Chcemy cię wszyscy lepiej poznać, prawda?- pyta zarówno mnie i publiczności. Publika wydaje z siebie twierdzący ryk, a mnie zdziwia ich beztroskość. No, ale to nie ich dzieci niedługo zginą...- Opowiedz coś o swojej rodzinie.- zachęca mnie. -Mam tylko mamę, brata i siostrę. - mówię spokojnie. Machinalnie sięgam ręką do gwizdka i obsesyjnie obracam go w dłoni. -Przypominam sobie, że była tu kiedyś osoba o podobnym nazwisku... Twoja krewna? - pyta kiwam głową. -Siostra. Miała na imię Anna. Dzielnie walczyła do samego końca. - mówię dzielnie, walcząc z chęcią wybuchnięcia płaczem. -To prawda. - mówi. Wydaje mi się, że dostrzegam błysk smutku w jego oczach, ale to pewnie tylko przewidzenia. -Kogo jeszcze zostawiłaś w swoim dystrykcie, oczywiście oprócz rodziny? - dopytuje się, co zaczyna mnie już denerwować. -Tylko kilkoro przyjaciół i znajomych. - mówię. -Czym zajmowałaś się w domu?- pyta. -Próbowałam przeżyć.- mówię zgodnie z prawdą. Po widowni przetacza się śmiech. Uśmiecham się krzywo. -A tak na serio?- pyta z rozbawieniem. -No... normalnymi rzeczami. Sprzątałam, gotowałam i tak dalej... -Coś ty taka skromna? Wysil się! Co lubiłaś najbardziej?- znowu pyta z uśmiechem. -Tresowałam psy. KIedyś jak byłam mała, przez ogrodzenie przedostał się dziki pies. To była ona. Za nią przybiegły szczenięta, niestety ona zdechła jakiś czas później, a ja zajęłam się szczeniakami. To wszystko. - mówię tonem, przez który Ceasar powinien zrozumieć, że nie chcę już być pytana o sprawy osobiste. -Jak ci się więć podoba w Kapitolu? -Jest znośnie. - mówię z uśmiechem. -To cudownie, że ci się tu podoba. - mówi ze sztuczną wesołością. - No, muszę powiedzieć, że zaskoczył nas twój wynik szkolenia. Uzyskałąś najwyższe noty! Dziesięć punktów. Gdzie nauczyłaś się wywierać takie wrażenie?- śmieje się. -Przyjaciel mnie nauczył. On zwykle skupia na sobie jeszcze więcej uwagi.- mówię, a kąciki moich ust same się unoszą. Rozlega się brzęczyk, a ja szybko wstaję. Kamery czujnie śledzą mój każdy ruch. Siadam na swoim miejscu i dopiero wtedy zbieram w sobie odwagę, by spojrzeć w widownię. Mój wzrok zam z siebie odszukuje jego oczy i denerwujący uśmieszek. Rumienię się i opuszczam wzrok na dłonie. NIecierpliwie wyczekuję końca wywiadów. Rozdział 8 - Macie od razu biec do rogu obfitości i zabrać zapasy i broń. Trzymajcie się razem i... nie dajcie się zamordować. - mówi Haymith smętnym głosem. Wlepia to we mnie, to w Alana udręczone spojrzenie. Widać, że nie spał ostatniej nocy. Pożegnaliśmy się już ze wszystkimi, choć nie znam dokładnego celu tego wszystkiego. Ci ludzie przygotowali nas na rzeź. Idziemy do swoich pokoi. - Rebecca, czekaj. - mówi szybko i łapie mnie za rękę. Ma zmartwioną twarz i przekrwione oczy. Od kiedy go tak obchodzę? Słyszę jak Alan zatraskuje za sobą drzwi. - Co chcesz? - pytam zirytowana. - Nie zgiń mi tam, proszę. NIe chcę stracić kolejnej osoby. - Słyszałam to już. - odwarkuję ze złością i próbuję wyrwać mu rękę z uścisku. Nagle się rozklejam i jak zezłoszczone dziecko upadam na podłogę i skarżę się płaczliwie. - Chcę być w domu. Zabierz mnie stąd. Otula mnie ramieniem i podnosi. Rano, tuż przed igrzskami pamiętam mało rzeczy z poprzedniego dnia. Wiem, że zaprowadził mnie do pokoju, otulił kołdrą i coś mówił. I pocałował mnie w czoło. Rozdział 9 Wrócę. Wrócę. To jedno jedyne słowo obija mi się po głowie. Rzuciłam im to słowo w chwili ostatniego pożegnania. Mama pewnie zamartwia się traz na śmierć. Przełykam łzy, kiedy transportują mnie na górę. Podobno ma być to największa arena spośród wszystkich. Rozglądam się dookoła. NIe widzę kuzyna, stoi po drugiej stronie, za rogiem. - Panie i panowie! Pięćdziesiąte drugie igrzyska uważam za otwarte! - ryczy spiker, a ja zeskakuję z tarczy najszybciej jak mogę. Biegnę po upatrzony cel. Komplet noży, duży plecak i namiot. Łapię to wszystko i gnam w stronę linii drzew, nim reszta zdąży mnie dogonić. - Biegnij! - słyszę głos Alana. Stoi przy rogu i krzyczy do mnie. Nic nie robi, po prostu stoi, dopóki wielki chłopak z jedynki nie podrzyna mu gardła. Otwieram oczy ze strachu, ale wewnątrz mnie coś krzyczy. Odwracam się i biegnę, potykając się i szlochając. *** Nie mam pojęcia jak długo biegłam, ale daję głowę, że przebiegłam kilka kilometrów, nim całkiem opadłam z sił. Znajduję jaskinię, niezbyt wysoko w skalnej ścianie. Z zewnątrz wygląda jak zwykła szczelina w skale, ale w środku jest całkiem dużo miejsca. Włąsciwie, albo jest duża jak mój do, albo mój dom jest taki mały. Rzucam rzeczy na ziemię. W plecaku znajduję dwie litrowe butelki na wodę, oczywiście puste, bo organizatorzy uwielbiają nam utrudniać życie. Paczka suszonych owoców, suszona wołowina, krakersy, duży nóż, z ząbkami, zwój liny, około pięć metrów. Złapałam komplet pięciu noży, które chyba mogą uratować mi życie. Namiot... jest nieduży, a w środku jest śpiwór. Dobre i tylke. Biorę ze sobą nóż do rzucania i idę nad strumień napełnić butelki wodą. Powoli się ściemnia, a ja słyszę wycie wilka. Wracam do jaskini, gdzie urządzam sobie tyczasowe schronienie. Jutro spróbuję zamaskować ten otwór bardziej, może jakąś gliną, piaskiem, albo czymś. Na niebie pojawia się pięć twarzy. Dziewczyna z trójki, chłopiec z czwórki, chłopak z ósemki, dziewczyna z dziesiątki i Alan. Coś mi mówi, że to będą długie igrzyska. Rozdział 10 - Kim jesteś? - pytam wrogo chłopaka stojącego naprzeciw mnie. Wybrałam się na polowanie i zaatakowała mnie dziewczyna, chyba z szóstki. Byłam kompletnie nieprzygotowana, a ona mnie rozbroiła. W sumie, to on ją zabił i uratował mi życie. - Nazywam się Dalton. Pochodzę z dziesiątki. Szukam kogoś, z kim mógłbym zawrzeć sojusz. - mówi z uśmiechem. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie należysz do watahy zawodowców? - pytam nieufnie. - Nie ratowałbym cię wtedy. A poza tym rozmawiałem z twoim mentorem. Stwierdził, że się zgodzisz, a poza tym to zwiększy szanse przetrwania. - mówi nieco obojętnym głosem. - Zgoda. - mówię po chwili namysłu. Macham ręką i pokazuję mu gdzie powinien iść. Idę z nim prsto do kryjówki. Zamaskowałam ją kamieniami pozostawiając niewielki otwór, przez który jednak można sie spokojnie przecisnąć. Dalton cicho gwiżdże z podziwem na widok moich ,,zdobyczy". - Mi się udało złapać tylko plecak i łuk.- mówi cicho. - Rzeczywiście tylko. - mówię ze zirytowaniem. - Umiesz pleść kosze z trzciny, tak by nie przepuszczały wody? - Zobaczy się. A co? - dopytuje się, kiedy widzi, że majstruję coś z liny. - To ma być pułapka? - Wyobraź sobie, że tak. - Dobrze, już nic nie mówię. - odpowiedział, ale przygląda się mojej pracy wyjątkowo uważnie. Po jakiejś godzinie udało mi sie skończyć. - Czas wyruszyć na łowy. - mówię z triumfem. Rozdział 11 Siedzę z Daltonem na drzewie i cierpliwie czekam, aż jeleń wejdzie w moją pułapkę przysypaną liśćmi. Gdy tylko staje na sieci, pociągamy za sznur, co sprawia, że zwierzę zostaje uwięzione w siatce. Szybko zchodzę i podbiegam do jelonka. Wyciągam nóż i patrzę w jego przerażone oko. Podcinam mu tętnicę szyjną, a krew zbieram do jednej z butelek i kosza, który jakoś udało nam się upleść. Nabrałam juz nieco zaufania do Daltona. Przy zbieraniu krwi, kojąco nucę, by uspokoić zwierzę. - Dziękuję ci za to, że dzięki tobie przetrwamy dłużej. - szepczę do długiego ucha zwierzęcia. Jest mi trochę żal, ale wiem, że mi to potrzebne. Krew jest juz zebrana, a zwierzątko martwe. Ściągam pułapkę. - Ty go zaniesiesz. - mówię i sama idę w stronę jaskini. Gdy w końcu docieramy pyta z zainteresowaniem : - Po co ci złotko ten rogacz? - Półóż go tam. - wsakzuję płaską przestrzeń przed jaskinią. Kładzie go tam, a ja zciągam sieć, tak by potem można było ją wykorzystac jeszcze raz. Zciągamy skórę z jelonka. Dalton robi to zadziwająco sprawnie. - No, wiesz jestem z dziesiątki. Zajmowałem tam się chodowlą bydła. - wyjaśnia. Starannie dzieli mięso, a o smierzchu rozpalamy ognisko, by nie było widoczne. Pieczemy mięso i zawijamy je w kawałki trzciny. Niedaleko stąd jest staw kompletnie nią zarośniety. Dziś zginęła tylko ta dziewczyna. - Ja stoję na pierwszej warcie. - mówię. Siadam przy wejściu jaskini. - Co nuciłas temu zwierzęciu? - pyta cicho Dalton. Pytanie mnie zaskakuje. - Taką piosenkę. Spiewam ją często dzieciom. - Masz rodzeństwo? - pyta. - Tak. Brata i siostrę. W domu często byłam opiekunką dzieci górników. Robiliśmy takie przedszkole dla dzieci ze Złożyska z... przyjaciółmi. - mówię cicho. - Coś nie tak? - Moja najlepsza przyaciółka nie żyje. Teraz wszystko mi się przypomniało. - mówię smutno. - Zaśpiewaj. - mówi cicho, jakby się wstydził. Oglądam się za siebie. Uśmiecham się słabo. - Dobrze. - mówię. Zaczynam powoli nucić. Gdy otwieram usta, mój głos jest nieco zachrypnięty, dopiero potem się rozgrzewa. "I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound" (Tu podaję link do całej piosenki, bo nie jest moja : http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,igrzyska_smierci,safe__sound.html) - Masz głos jak anioł. - mówi z podziwem, a ja się rumienię. - Przestań. - śmieję się cicho. - Zaśpiewaj cos jeszcze. Od tak dawna nikt mi nie śpiewał. - śmieje się. - Dobra. Może to... - śpiewam tak prez pół warty, do czasu, kiedy prawie tracę głos. Rozdział 12 Haymitch Od tak dawna nie słyszałem jak śpiewa. To w ich rodzinie chyba dziedziczne. Jej kuzyn też ma niezwykły głos i jeśli wierzyć temu co mówiła, jej babcia też miała piękny głos. Wzdycham, kiedy wyciągają mnie bym udzielil wywiadu. To mi nagle o czymś przypomina. Rebecca '''- '''A ty? Masz rodzinę? - pytam przy śniadaniu. - Tak. Rodziców i siostrę. I siostrzeńca. Urodził się w dniu dożynek, a siostra przekazała mi, że nazwie go moim imieniem. - mówi.- Dalton Junior. - mówi to z taką lubością, że chce mi się śmiać. - Oj, siedź już cicho. - mówię z uśmiechem. Nagle moje ucho wyłapuje chałas. Wstaję i schodzę ze skały. Drapieżniki tędy nie wejdą, ale dla ludzi to nie stanowi problemu. Coś piszczy i to niedaleko. Przedzieram sie przez krzaki, przy okazji zapamiętuję gdzie są krzewy owocowe. Odchylam gałęzie i widze mały szary pyszczek wystający spod ciała martwego wilka. Podnoszę cielsko i wyciągam małego, najwyżej trzymiesięcznego szczeniaka. Piszczy i liże mnie po twarzy. Zastanawiam się, co zabiło jego matkę. Spoglądam na wychudzone zwierzę, jego wystające żebra i już wiem, co ją zabiło. Wygląda na to, że była sama, albo inne wilki ją wypędziły. Wzruszam ramionami i wracam do obozu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach